What will it take
by Alicethecamel91
Summary: Series of ramblings about Lorraine and Nikki. Probably rubbish but please read and let me know what you think :) set not long after the breakup.
1. Chapter 1

1

I think it's just a one shot. Hope you enjoy. Leave me lots of comments :) also if your reading my other story I'm sorry I haven't updated I have complete writers block. I have written another chapter, and deleted it, twice! I just can't get it right! But I'm working on it! Anyway enough rumblings. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

X

Lorraine was sat in her car slowly peeling away from the school. She couldn't help but wonder about what would have been with Nikki. It was clear that Nikki was past it, but was she? She sighed and shook her head.

Nikki was sat in her office. She knew she had just pushed Lorraine even further away. As always. She just couldn't trust her not to run away. She missed Lorraine already. Sighing she packed up her things, deciding to clear her head by running home she pulled out her running gear got changed and set off.

She ran with no music. Just the padding of her feet on the road. A steady comforting beat.

Turning the corner onto what she knew was Lorraine's street, but it was her favourite way to run home she noticed two people further up the road. As she got closer she could see that there was a man and a woman. And from the looks of it she was trying to push him away. Oh shit, she thought. It was Lorraine. Without thinking Nikki picked up the pace. She ran up behind the guy grabbing him and restraining him.

'Lorraine! What the hell?!' She asked.

'This guy, he... Gr... He...' She was panting hard. It had obviously been quite a struggle. Nikki had the guy pinned to the ground now.

An hour later the police were leaving. They had taken statements and the guy, Mark was his name, and left or the station.

'Are you ok?' Nikki asked Lorraine.

'Yeah. Yeah Ill be fine. You can get off if you want.' Lorraine forced a smile. 'Thanks Nik'

Nikki looked at lorraine, she didn't look ok and Nikki didn't want to leave her on her own, all she wanted to do was hold her until she fell asleep. But she didn't feel it was her place to barge in anymore. Sighing, she nodded and left.

The next day at school Nikki was heading down the corridor to her office for her free period. Ahead she could see Lorraine heading towards her. Absent mindedly texting away as always. There were kids everywhere, as usual at break time so it was a little like swimming uphill. The doors behind Lorraine burst open and Barry came running down the corridor, shouting, barged past Lorraine. Nikki was about to grab him and send him to the cooler but Tom beat her to it. He was coming out their office door as Barry went past. Nikki had noticed Lorraine's face in that second that Barry had barged past her. It wasn't annoyance as she would usually see, it was fear. The other night had obviously shaken her up. Even now she was still stood, rooted to the spot. Nikki walked up to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into Nikkis office.

'Talk to me Lorraine' she said looking in those big blue eyes. She could see tears threatening in Lorraine's eyes. She knew that she needed to let this out but she was so damn stubborn. Lorraine simply shook her head.

'Come on Lo, you know you can trust me, I can see your not ok. Talk to me.' Nikki pleaded.

Lorraine shook her head again. She was beginning to regain composure again. And the walls were coming up fast.

'You need to deal with this. Bottling it up doesn't make it go away. I know I was horrible and pushed you away, but whatever has happened between us I still care about you.'

'Im fine' she'd managed to find her voice, although it was quiet, weak not her usual cocky self yet. She couldn't even look Nikki in the eye.

'Dammit Lorraine!' Nikki was starting to get annoyed. She couldn't believe how stubborn she was being about this.

'What's it gonna take for you too pen up eh? You want me to start? Ok.' She was ranting now.' I was petrified the other night when I saved you but I couldn't just stand there, watch him, watch h hurt the person,' fuck it she thought, 'the person I love'

Before she knew what she was doing Nikki was kissing Lorraine with very thing she had, pushed against the office wall, her tongue begging for entrance, Lorraine reciprocated the kiss, tongues dancing together, like they had never been apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Second one shot! Yay! Set the day Lorraine leaves.**

'I did the right thing here didn't I' Lorraine smiled looking at Nikki. They were stood outside school kids running past in every direction, but neither were focusing on anything but each other.

'You always do' Nikki shot back at her. The just stood smiling at each other for what seemed like an age.

'On the up side we don't need to worry about us anymore. No more school means no more hiding. I am officially no longer your boss, and now you can kiss me anytime you like' Lorraine smirked.

'Anytime?' Nikki raised her eyebrows at Lorraine. They were now stood very close. Too close. It was fortunate that most people had now left the school, they had been stood there that long.

'Mmmmhmmm. Anytime anywhere.'

Their lips were centimetres apart and Nikki wasted no time in closing that distance. Their lips colliding, hands intertwined, they could of stayed their all day when they heard a very loud cough. They broke apart. Michael and Christine. Of course.

'I thought this was over?' Michael asked getting agitated.

'Your right. It was over. And now it's on again.' Lorraine replied cooly, not taking her eyes off Nikki for a second. 'I should never of listened to you Michael. Nikki is the best thing in my life, and I let her slip away. Well never again.' And with that she took Nikkis hand and lead her to the car, leaving Michael and Christine speechless.

Settling into the car Nikki looked at lLorraine.

'Did you mean that?' She asked the blonde who was now concentrating on the road.

'Every word. Your amazing Nik, I love you. And I'd be willing to give up everything to be with you. And I think that's a pretty good sign for our future. '

Nikki didn't reply. She just smiled. Finally starting to feel content that Lorraine wasn't going to bolt. Again.

'Hey we're almost at mine, can we swing by?' Nikki asked.

'Sure'

They pulled up outside Nikkis house. 'Come in ill be 5 minutes.'

They headed up the path closing the front door behind them.

'Ill wait in the living room for you' Lorraine said but before she could get any further Nikki had grabbed her wrist spinning her round, bringing their lips together in a fiery passionate kiss. Their hands were all over each other, desperate to touch every inch. Nikki placed kisses along Lorraine's jawline, whispering in her ear.

'I just could wait any longer'

This earnt a deep moan from Lorraine. Nikki bent down and swept Lorraine up into her arms. Carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom.

**A/N ok so we all know what comes next. I like writing sex scenes probably more than you lot like reading my sex scenes! So I'm not going to do one unless you want me too. Otherwise ill just carry on with my rumblings/ series of one shots. So let me know what you want! Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ok so here is my sex scene for you. After this I will continue to skip along the major events and fluffy moments in their lives :) sorry if its crap! Please reveiw!

Peace out

X

Nikkis POV

I pushed Lorraine against the bedroom wall, my hands roaming all over her body, desperately seeking zips and buttons, anything to reveal her soft skin that I was desperate to touch. Sliding her dress to the floor I began kissing along her collarbone and down her chest to her cleavage, expertly undoing her bra with one hand I began teasing her breasts with my mouth. Earning me some very appreciative moans from her.

'Bed' she pants. And with that I pick her up, her legs wrapping around my body and we fall onto my bed together. She starts to make my clothes disappear now, shirt. Gone. Trousers. Gone. Bra. Gone. She begins to tease me, kissing in those spots that only she knows about. She plants kisses all along the top of my underwear, making me arch my back into her.

'Off' she demands. I oblige, throwing them to the floor. She slips a finger inside me, groaning at how hot and wet I am. She begins to play with me, she's going so slow and her touch is so light it's driving me crazy. I'm desperate for her to go so much deeper and faster but she doesn't, she likes to play with me, torture me I call it . I'm writhing at her touch, sweat beading on my forehead, and she's using her free hand to massage my breasts, until I can't take any more, I'm desperate

'Oh god, Fuck me Lorraine!' I scream, all my inhibitions gone, and I'm completely at her mercy. And then she goes deep. So deep. And she's touching me in all the right spots, using her thumb to still massage my clit. And she keeps going, faster and harder, harder and faster, over and over and I'm crying out her name as wave after wave of pleasure washes over me. And then it all comes to a climax and My entire body spasms, then she flops down next to me. Snuggling into me. And I can't move. All I managed was to whisper 'I love you'.


End file.
